One Shot Tomo 20
by crankshaft7
Summary: This is my first fan fic. I would appreciate constructive criticism so please review. It incolves one of the many hated characters in the Elfen Lied world. The first time I posted this there was a bunch of extra crap so I'm trying it again.


My mind registered the thud and crunch of flesh and bone as I struck again and again with the thick, heavy glass vase I held. But as satisfying as that may have been, it was overshadowed by the burning pleasure I got from the anguish I was causing that horned freak. The look on her face is etched in my memory like a fine painting hung in an art gallery. To be returned to and appreciated time and time again. She fought and struggled against Kira's grip but to no avail. Streaming torrents of tears pouring from those demonic red eyes drenched her deathly pale skin. Her spindly limbs and hideous red hair futilely flailing about. She begged and pleaded for it to stop but truth be told it was over for the mutt before the second blow even struck.

I was greatly irritated when Suki barged in and disturbed it all but slightly relived because of the fact that the smell and feel of blood and brain matter splattering on me was getting a bit gross. Now whether or not Suki meant well when she spilled the beans or if her shocked reaction at finding the scene was sincere? I have no idea, but the faint smile I saw coming from between her clasped hands led me to believe that at least some part of her was enjoying the spectacle too, but what happened after that?

I didn't feel any kind of hit like from a fist or knee but I found myself tumbling through the air like a volleyball. I landed on the ground on my side. With the full cornucopia of carnage splayed our before me. There were bits and pieces of what I think used to be my friends all around. I search and try to understand the situation but find that I can't move. I can't feel my arms or legs and nothing is responding to my commands.

As my confusion builds so does the fervency of my attempts to move... Anything! To get away from whatever it is that is killing my friends. In desperation I try once more to even just move my head to try to see the threat. But all I see is gore... And that girl. She's the only one still standing. But how could someone so pathetic have done all this. Perhaps whatever hit me and dismembered my friends is saving her for last, but that look! She has a look in her eyes I've never seen before. She is slumped over as if she is feeling worn out but her eyes are absolutely on fire. If she looked like a demoniac before she now resembles some kind of rage filled, Hell spawned fire beast. Never mind her petite frame. Those are the eyes of a killer.

Considering my current difficulty in moving I think it would be best for me to play dead. So I just look around to try to get an idea of what all is around me. I see very little that is recognizable and the body in front of me doesn't look like that of any of my friends. The clothes look familiar but I don't remember anyone around me wearing them. Could someone else have snuck in while I was beating the dog and been unfortunate enough to become involved in the slaughter? Who ever it was, they were wearing a shirt like I have. It's a very common shirt since we all get our clothes from donations and sometimes large lots of the same thing from department store rejects. But I haven't seen anyone wearing one in a while. Come to think of it I was wearing mine today and... Oh God! No that can't be right! How can that be me? Oh dear God, that is me. It can't be. I'm the biggest meanest kid around here. No one has ever been able to stand against me. Let alone when my boys are with me. Sometimes even the orphanage staff keep their distance rather than confront us when we're together. But everyone else is laying on the floor in pieces and so am I. I'm nothing but a head.

Is this the ultimate cruelty of death that once your body dies you still have time to think about things? Have time to mull over your regrets. Maybe even have some kind of "come to Jesus moment" . Oh God why did I have to do that. If I had just left her alone I'd still be the baddest thing around. I'd still have my boys with me and we'd still be on our way to hooking up once we aged out of here and starting our own gang. But now I'm just a head and darkness is coming fast. If I had only embraced her for her toughness and enduring spirit. She was pretty hot. Maybe she could have been my girlfriend. Am I going to just disappear into oblivion or are the nuns at this place right that there is a God that I'll have to answer to.

For what it's worth. I'm sorry.

The End


End file.
